


Savior

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fear, Friendship, Guilt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Rory's relationship with these people is more complicated than it probably should be.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Seer (Speaker) & Aurora "Rory" Kane, Seer (Speaker) & Roderick "Rory" Kane, Speaker & Aurora "Rory" Kane, Speaker & Roderick "Rory" Kane





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I don't know what form the Rory route angst will take, but I'm very happy to keep guessing until people get tired of it >:]

Rory had been unsure of a lot of things lately. Ever since what happened, since going on the run, it hadn’t been easy to accept help because the wall of fear in their mind was too high to reach across, and honestly, Rory had kind of assumed that it was just going to be a case of running and scraping by until…

Well, that sure hadn’t happened exactly right, not with this Speaker and Seer showing up. They were strange, and they weren’t alone, and they had gotten to Rory at a moment when the wall had already been broken through. It was all too perfect, too good to be true, for a savior to just appear like this.

Rory was still afraid, really. It’s just now, that fear was turned outwards towards these people. They’d be the ones to get hurt when the shattered wall came tumbling town. Being free of that fear wasn’t worth it when Rory would just be alone atop the debris, the crushed bones of the kindest people who just got too close.


End file.
